


The Cat

by YHF18



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: effie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YHF18/pseuds/YHF18
Summary: Javier takes a picture of Yuzuru wearing a cat scarf.





	The Cat

It was Javier’s favorite photograph, tacked on the wall next to his bed with clear tape. Not framed, so it could be easily taken down and tucked into the book inside his nightstand when there were visitors. The morning it was taken, he had woken up just as a gentle light shone through the slight opening in his curtains and settled on Yuzuru’s face, a face that when awake seemed never at rest, always laughing, twisting, moving, aware, not only of its own beauty, but of its effect on others and their keen eyes and interest. So the stillness was something of a rarity, which Javier took in: the light freckle on Yuzuru’s right eyelid which seemed to appear and disappear depending on when and where you looked, and that morning settled just under the curve of his lid like a slip of the painter’s brush on an otherwise unblemished masterpiece; Yuzuru’s mouth, which could be so many things, sweet, sensual, naughty, vexed, was slightly parted, full and flushed even though he hadn’t bothered to put on clothes after they had collapsed on the bed and, as was his usual habit, managed to both take all the blanket and kick it off during the night; the cat had curled its body across Yuzuru’s neck, resting its face on his left cheek. That fucking cat. Javier fed it, played with it, picked up its shit and cleaned up its disgusting hairballs, but there was never any doubt that it loved Yuzuru best of all.

Months earlier, Yuzuru had shown up to Javier’s apartment with the cat in a carrier and several bags containing a cushioned donut bed, food and a litter box. He had found it in the parking lot of his condo, and for over a month had nursed it back from the brink of death, diligently following the vet’s instructions. Now that it no longer needed to be bottle-fed and was less fragile, he could entrust it to Javier, who traveled less and could provide it with a more stable environment.

“Fuck you,” Javier had said, “You don’t answer my texts, emails or calls for a month and then you show up with this fucking cat.” But before he could properly enumerate all the wrongs he had suffered at Yuzuru’s hands, Javier’s eyes and face turned red and itchy and he began to sneeze uncontrollably. Yuzuru took the opportunity to squeeze through the door, blithely passing Javier, who at this point was doubled-over in agony and cursing in both English and Spanish. “Is too hot outside, can’t let kitty get sick,” he had said while looking around Javier’s apartment for the best place to settle the cat. “Fuck you and your fucking cat,” was all Javier could manage to say as he blindly dragged himself, having just gouged out his eyes, to his medicine cabinet in search of some Claritin.

Yuzuru finally emerged from the guest bedroom an hour later, after making sure the kitten was comfortable and happily sleeping. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch and sidled next to Javier, who was switching channels on the TV with focused hostility. “I’m sorry Javi. This month mom not here, I feed the kitty every few hours, do schoolwork, work on choreography, so busy and tired. Don’t be mad, Javi.” He put his head on Javi’s stomach and circled an arm around to hug him.

“I know I shouldn’t be mad, because this is how things are with us, but I am. I don’t know what I’m doing in your life.”

Yuzuru looked up at Javier, “What you mean by this?”

“I sit around here waiting for you. It makes me feel like a fool.”

“This is my life, Javi, many things to do, so many things I give up.”

“You mean, like simple communication? Or courtesy?”

“It look like this to you, Javi, but not that. I cannot have you in little bits, text here, call there. When you enter my mind, you fill me completely. So I must block you out completely. But the time I am with you, you have my whole self because I saved it up for you. Do you understand?”

Yes, Javier understood. He’s understood from the beginning. And he had to admit, sometimes the arrangement worked for him too, not having to think about the things that normal relationships often required, like exchanging cutesy goodnight texts or talking about his day when all he wanted to do was veg out in front of the TV and fall asleep, or worse, remembering anniversaries or other special dates. Ha! The thought of an anniversary made him smile. When did they even start?

Yuzuru, who had been carefully watching him, sensed an opening and pounced, “Even so, I am sorry to hurt you, Javi. I will do anything,” at this, his voice became teasing and suggestive, “anything to make you feel better.” Javier cocked his head and looked at Yuzuru with forced indignation, “I’ve been very sad, very upset. I can’t imagine what you can do to make me feel better.”

Forgiveness within his grasp, Yuzuru climbed on Javier’s lap and Javier’s hands found their way to their favorite place on Yuzuru’s body, the curved space from his waist down to his hips, full and muscular, but also tender and responsive to the touch. Javier roughly pulled him close and they kissed slowly and deeply, their senses alight with keen awareness of the other’s breath, the warm blood coursing through their bodies, the taste of salt and sweat on their mouths, the pull of the muscles of their tongues, and their desire for each other unyielding, even with time apart.

“Does this make you feel better?” Yuzuru had pulled away momentarily to ask.

“It’s okay, but I’m still very pained.”

With pity in his eyes, Yuzuru removed Javier’s shirt and said, “I try harder.” Yuzuru had always been a curious and sensitive lover, “If I press my tongue like this, how do you feel? Do you like it better like this?” Javier could never utter a coherent response to these endless inquiries, but Yuzuru somehow knew and through trial and error, he seemed to find every sensitive nerve no matter how unexpected or obscure, like the spot behind Javier’s ear or the mole on the back of his waist, and returned to them again and again to torture him.

Yuzuru made his way down Javier’s neck and body, stopping numerous times like a wayward traveler to seize on this spot with his tongue and gently stroke another with his finger. So by the time he took off Javier’s shorts and boxers and decided to play coy, using only the tip of his tongue in a slow and agonizing tease, Javier didn’t know whether to kill him or beg for mercy, “Please baby, you’re driving me crazy.” Yuzuru looked at him with wide eyes, “Still pained? I make you better.” But Yuzu being Yuzu didn’t acquiesce immediately, instead slowly building up the pace and pressure, putting on such an extravagant show (that Javier could have sworn lasted exactly 4 minutes and 30 seconds), that when at last, a pulsing wave came over Javier, his mind emptied and his entire body engaged to violently propel him toward the glow of release, he let out a guttural, injured moan. A look of concern came over Yuzuru’s face and Javier didn’t understand why until he reached out and tried to remove Yuzuru’s track pants. He was rejected with a kiss as Yuzuru stood up, “We take care of me later, I go check on kitty. Maybe we wake her up.”

After he cleaned himself up, Javier found Yuzuru playing and talking to the kitten. Once he heard Javier come into the room, he pretended to whisper to the cat, “Come meet Javier, kitty. He is a nice guy and will be a good papa to you. I know he was not nice when you met earlier, “Eff-in this, eff-in that, eff-in eff-ie,” Yuzuru paused and his eyes brightened, “Aww that’s cute. Maybe we call you Eff-in Effie, so Papa Javi will never forget the day you came into his life.”

So Effin Effie she was, or just “Effie” for short. To make sure the transition went smoothly, Yuzuru had visited her every day for many months and only stopped when he had to return to Japan. It had been the happiest time in Javier’s life, despite knowing that Yuzuru’s steady visits weren’t entirely for him. Javier once asked Yuzuru why he brought Effie to him, when he could have easily found accommodations for her when he was away. “Because you need each other,” Yuzuru had said, “And because she will make you think of me when I’m not here.”

In time, Javier had gotten used to the cat and his allergies subsided. Still, she always felt more like Yuzuru’s cat or even an extension of Yuzuru himself. So when he saw the two of them nestled sweetly against each other, with Yuzuru, his skin translucent in the morning light, lithe, naked but for a cat scarf, he had to take the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is story #2 in my series on Yuzuru and Javier, which begins with Where We Stand. They are consistent and connect in terms of characterization and other details, but they are standalone stories and don't build up to anything in particular.


End file.
